Electro Cycle Legs
Basic Information The Electro Cycle Legs are part of the Electro Cycle Costume, an armor Costume that was introduced to the ingame Store of Creativerse on August 22nd 2018. The two other parts of the set are: * Electro Cycle Torso, and * Electro Cycle Arms These Costumes are "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) that will replace the look of the according body parts of your player character for as long as these skins are activated/selected by you in the "Costumes" section of your character model (to the right of the "Equipment" TAB that is selected by default). These legs consist of black shoes loosely connected to stiff black lower leg guards that feature long glowing inserts at the outer side. Three black stripes adorn the inside of both upper legs, and protection splints protect the outsides of the thighs. The black pants are short and inflexible with glowing inserts right below the waist at the outsides of the hip. The trousers connecting all these black protective parts also belong to Costume, however they are of the same color and style as the default pants chosen in the character creation. The Electro Cycle Legs are an updated design for Obsidian Leggings, but can now be worn permanently as a visible costume instead of actual (crafted) Obsidian armor parts that had to be equipped in their armor equipment slots in order to become visible on the player character before August 2018. How to obtain This Costume can only be bought in the Store as a part of the Electro Cycle Costume set. This armor Costume set could be claimed by all players for free for two weeks after its implementation to the Store and became purchasable afterwards. Please note that all prices in the Store are prone to changes and regular sales offers will reduce some prices for a limited time span. After buying the Electro Cycle Costume in the Store for Coins (to be paid with real money by purchasing Coin Bundles in the Store), you will obtain the Electro Cycle Legs as one of the three parts that the whole armor costume set consists of. These legs and the other two costume parts will then always be available for your user account to be selected on all Creativerse game worlds. You don't need and cannot buy them another time (just like Recipe Packs that are account-bound as well). Costumes do not have to be crafted, which also means you can't make spare ones and you cannot give Costumes to other players. Different from item packs, buying Costumes will not add any item bundle into your inventory. Instead, all the Costume parts that you bought can then be found as a selection when clicking on their respective costume slot/s next to your player character's model to the right side of your inventory. How to use Once you have bought or obtained the Electro Cycle Costume, all the 3 Costumes that are part of this set can be activated individually on your player character's paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above the character's head. Then click on any of the 3 corresponding equipment slots to find a (list of) costume(s) that you own that will fit the depicted body part. To put on the Electro Cycle Legs, click on the legs icon on the right side of the 3D paper doll. A small window will open and display at least two icons in it - the red "unequip" icon with the crossed-out circle, and the Electro Cycle Legs after you've bought the Electro Cycle Costume armor set. Then click on the Electro Cycle Legs if you want to use them on your character to activate them. This will now show the Electro Cycle Legs icon in the costume equipment slot and will automatically put the trousers on your player character in 3D as well. This selection can be turned off and on again any time you like. You'll see on your character "doll" that this legs Costume consists of black shoes, black lower leg guards, three black stripes at the inside of the upper legs, protection splints at the outsides of the thighs and stiff black pants, all of which is affixed to close-fitting trousers the same color as your default pants. To deselect the chosen costume or to select another one, simply click on "Costumes" and then on the according costume slot/part once again to chose either another Costume or none (by clicking on the red crossed-out circle). The Costume part you have chosen will not affect the stats (armor defense points) nor the durability of the original equipped leggings when a legs Costume is worn/activated. The defense points of any armor equipped in your actual leggings equipment slot will be kept. If you change your leggings armor in the equipment TAB, the defense points will change according to the new armor part in the equipment slot, while your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen Costume, and will keep looking that way even if you unequip all actual equipment. How to change the color of the Electro Cycle Legs All the black parts of this armor costume will always be black. The trousers in between will keep their default color though - meaning the color that you have chosen for the pants in your character customization. The glowing parts on these legs (at the outside of the lower leg and upper leg) will adjust in color to the color you have selected for the pants trim, but will be much brighter. Orange pants trim will transform into yellow glowing inserts, dark red into pink, black into light grey and so on. To change the color of your character's pants and pants trim, please exit the game world and return to the main screen of the game. Then click on the gear-like symbol or on your username in the bottom left corner of the screen. Category:Costumes Category:Store